Covert Ops (challenge)
– an add-on to the science facility in StarCraft}} Covert Ops is a StarCraft II Advanced Challenge. The player is given a small force consisting of s and Ravens with which to destroy as much of a large zerg base as possible within the time limit of 3 minutes. The player is also given a number of ghost academies with pre-built nukes waiting to be launched. Achievement Targets Bronze - 125 units Silver - 150 units Gold - 175 units Strategy Hints * Never stop issuing orders or watch the nuke explosions. The time limit is very tight. * Utilize the ghost's cloaking ability to bypass defenses. Watch for detectors (spore crawlers and overseers). Remember that the similar-looking s are not detectors. * The ghost's Snipe ability can be used to quickly destroy problematic units. Avoid consuming too much energy however, or they may de-cloak! * The Raven's auto-turrets are effective if placed en masse. * Raven Hunter-Seeker Missiles are effective at destroying clumps of units, particularly the mutalisks and overlords, though beware the high energy cost. Achieving Gold While players are encouraged to develop their own strategies, the challenges can be difficult. Using the following strategy should complete the Challenge with over 175 kills within the time limit. While successful, better strategies may be found. * Take 1 ghost (Ghost A), cloaked, to the small base to the upper-left. Nuke it, but beware the spore crawlers in the back. * Take 1 ghost (Ghost B), cloaked, to the small base in the lower-right. Nuke it. * Move the group of Ravens north just outside the small base. Place multiple auto-turrets inside the base, close to the middle and back area. Make sure that at least a few can target the spore crawlers. ** The Ravens may take a few hits from the spore crawlers, but they shouldn't be destroyed. Holding Shift to quickly place the turrets then create a move waypoint away from the base will keep them safe. * Once Ghost A's nuke lands, move him east towards the ledge overlooking the base there. Nuke the worker line and extractors. ** An overseer occasionally passes over this area, and a hydralisk may start attacking Ghost A. He should be fine - the overseer moves on quickly. * Once Ghost B's nuke lands, move him across the bridge north and then east, to the base there. Nuke it. ** There are a couple of spore crawlers near the workers, so don't get too close. * The auto-turrets should have destroyed the small base by now. If they haven't direct them to focus on the spore crawlers in the back. * Send a new ghost (Ghost C) to the Raven's turrets. Nuke the large group of units below the ledge. * Send the Ravens east to the cluster of overlords flying over the water. 2 or 3 Hunter-Seeker Missiles should clear the group. * Once Ghost B's second nuke lands, move him a little north-west and nuke the small cluster of buildings there. * Afterward, use Ghost B to nuke the cluster of buildings to the north. ** There are a few overseers nearby, try not to get too close to the buildings or the ghost will be detected and killed. * Use the ghosts' Snipe ability to make up a few extra kills as needed. Achievements References Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Achievement: Wings of Liberty, Covert Ops (in English). 2010-07-27. Category:Challenges